


Regret

by lovelynjm



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Based Off Real Life Event, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-27
Updated: 2020-11-27
Packaged: 2021-03-10 04:13:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 584
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27748075
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelynjm/pseuds/lovelynjm
Summary: just a little thing I wrote, based on true events
Relationships: Huang Ren Jun/Wong Yuk Hei | Lucas, Mark Lee/Na Jaemin
Kudos: 2





	Regret

**Author's Note:**

> just a little thing I wrote, based on true events

Jaemin can't seem to stop the tears running down his eyes. He can't help himself. He knows he has no right to feel this way but he can't help it. It was lunch and Jaemin was hanging out with Renjun. By hanging out he meant. Renjun was on his phone texting his boyfriend, Lucas. While Jaemin was forced to just be on his phone and find something to do. Except, when the latter would find something funny and show him. This gave Jaemin too much time to think. He was on his phone, but couldn't help but hear the words of Mark Lee. The boy whose heart he broke a couple of weeks before. Ever since Jaemin broke up with the older he couldn't help but miss him. He knows it's not right and selfish of him but he couldn't help it. The reason he ended things with the latter was that he thought it was what was best for both of them. He really did love Mark but he couldn't help but feel like he was holding him back. Like he himself was just an object of his pity. When he called things off he tried to seem as unfazed as he could. But his actions defied him. He had a smile on his face and he himself looked so happy while doing the action. He hated it so much how he couldn't even accept how sad he was about what he was doing. He returned hope and proceeded to break down. And he would keep breaking down but never in front of Mark. He knew if Mark saw how happy and unfazed he was, Mark would move one thinking it meant nothing to him. Jaemin caught himself staring just in time and looked immediately back at his phone. He couldn't help but notice how much happier the boy seemed now. His heart pained him remembering how sad he had been after the event. And he really is glad that he seems to be moving on, but he can't help but feel a bit shattered at how torn he still is about it. That was when he overheard Jeno, Mark’s friend, say something to Mark.   
”Come on dude! I believe in you, you got this!” Jeno cheered up, a little too loud.  
Jaemin couldn't help but wonder what they were talking about.  
”You have to ask for his number today! It has to be today before you decide to back down! You got this you fuckboy! Go you slut” Jeno said jokingly making Mark laugh nervously.  
At that moment Jaemin felt his heart shatter into a million pieces. He stood still for a moment processing what he heard and before he knew it his legs were walking on their own and lead him to the bathroom. And before he knew it he felt tears streaming down his face. ’Why are you crying you stupid dumbass.’ He was thinking to himself while looking at the mirror. ’You were lucky enough to even date him. He probably pitied you! Pathetic!” he said practically sobbing at that point. ’You deserve this as if he was even gonna give you the chance after you broke him. You deserve all this pain you're feeling!’ He hated this feeling so much but deep deep deep down inside he knew there was nothing he could do. He just hopes this new boy makes Mark as happy as he deserves to be. Make him happier than Jaemin could ever make him.


End file.
